Fit for a king
by Shadow Games821
Summary: It all started when Ultimate evil, the king of death who just so happens to be Atem's evil side, finds a girl who hates him like you'd never believe! Can Ultimate Evil tell his feelings to her before she has to leave him?


"Ugh, honestly Mahad you shoving all these girls in my face just sickens me!" Ultimate Evil shouted. Mahad drew back. "Look, sire, I'm only trying to help." He said simply. "I'm taking a break." Ultimate Evil said as he got off his throne and vanished. He appeared on Earth in front of his hero self, Atem. "Hm? What's up?" Atem asked. "Mahad's giving me a hard time, that's all." Ultimate Evil replied. Atem looked at his identical shadow king strangely, but nodded. That's when she whizzed by, being chased by bullets. The girl screamed and hid behind Atem. Atem looked at Ultimate Evil in alarm, and he shrugged in return.

Once the men who were shooting at her were lost, Atem turned around. He was shocked to find how pretty the girl was. She had long, fine brown hair and the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen. She was on her knees, looking up at him in fear. Her white dress sprawled out on the ground around her. Atem held out his hand to her. She took it and pulled herself up, not breaking eye contact with him. Ultimate Evil caught Atem blushing, so he decided to link him some help. _** What are you doing?! Say something to her! **_He linked to him. _I-I know, but what do I say?! _Atem linked back. _**I don't know, ask her for her name, her number, (**_he laughed a little on that one_**) anything! **_Atem shot sarcasm through Ultimate Evil's mind. _Ha, ha very funny._ He linked. "So…What's your name?" Atem finally asked. **I told you. **_Shut up! _The girl looked away. "Jadyn…" She said. Her voice was soft, and very sweet. Atem smiled. "Then hi Jadyn." He said. Jadyn smiled, laughed a little, and looked back up at him. _She has a wonderful smile…_ Atem thought. Now he wanted to hug her for some reason. "What's your name?" Jadyn asked. Atem smiled. "Atem." He said. Jadyn smiled again. "Atem..that's a nice name." She said. This time, Atem felt himself blush. "Uh…thank you! Yours is really nice too!" Now he wanted to hug her really badly, but he shook his head. "Something wrong?" Jadyn asked. Atem realized he really did shake his head. "Um…" Should he tell her? Jadyn waited patiently for a response. Atem then stepped up and hugged her. She stiffened a little, a bit shocked. But to his surprise, she actually hugged him back. Ultimate Evil waved and disappeared back to his palace where (no surprise here) another girl was waiting.

Ultimate Evil studied the girl. She actually looked similar to Jadyn, but her skin was darker and her eyes were a light brown color. He approached her, but she backed away. "I'm only doing this because my village chose me. I am _not_ looking forward to this." Her voice was soft, but her tone was sharp. Mahad looked at the girl like she was crazy. "Ok, well, can I at least have your name?" Ultimate Evil asked. "Elaine…" She muttered. "Ok, Elaine, at least try to make this work. If you don't like it, I'll send you back to your village no problemo." Ultimate Evil reached into her feelings right then. She stayed silent, but her mind-self giggled. Ultimate Evil smiled, but then the smile faded upon realization. As much as he wanted to make this work, he couldn't. He was starting to take liking to her, but she hated him. He lowered his head, which spawned confusion in Elaine's mind. "Is something, wrong, sir?" His servant, Mana asked. "No, no, I'm fine." Ultimate Evil muttered in response. He walked back up to his throne and sat down, messing around with his fingers. "Uhm…your majesty? Aren't you going to give the poor girl instructions?" Mahad leaned over and asked. Ultimate Evil snapped out of his thoughts. "Oh, yes, of course. Go down the hall and to the left. Your room is there. You'll be sharing it with me, so I hope you don't mind." He practically mumbled the last part. Elaine nodded and ran from the room.

Elaine sat on the couch in Ultimate Evil's room. She looked around, she swore this place was a house in itself. She got up and started to pace around the room. Elaine just being Elaine, she noticed a few things. The room needed to be cleaned, no doubt about that. There was an extremely thin layer of dust on most of the stuff in the room. She continued to pace anxiously. That's when Ultimate Evil walked in. He sighed. "You can crash on the couch tonight if you'd like. I know you don't like me all that much, so I'll at least try to make this suitible for you just for the week." She looked up, then nodded. Her head suddenly started to hurt. She held her head, it was getting worse. Elaine sat down and held her head in her hands. "Something wrong?" Ultimate Evil asked. _**Oh, no. Have I screwed things up already?**_ He thought. "I'm fine, I just have a headache. I get them all the time." She mumbled. She layed down and fell asleep almost instantly. Ultimate Evil felt the same way as Atem did when he met Jadyn; he wanted to hug Elaine. He sighed and pushed the thought out of his head. He changed and turned out the lights, before getting into bed himself and falling asleep.

He woke up to Elaine's voice. She was cleaning the room, and singing. "There was a time….I used to look into my father's eyes…." She was singing "Don't you worry child" by Swedish House Mafia. Ultimate Evil smiled. Her voice was beautiful when the tone wasn't sharp or barely audible. She finally finished cleaning the room and tidied up the couch she'd slept in. Then she sat down patiently. (Waiting for him to wake up, he guessed.) He sat up and rubbed his eyes. "you clean this?" He asked. Elaine jumped. She shrugged. "Yeah…i-it was bothering me a little. I hope you don't mind…" She mumbled. He couldn't help but smile. "No, I don't mind at all. Now Mana doesn't have to run into the room and interrupt my sleep every morning just to remind me that my bedroom is still dirty." He chuckled slightly. Elaine looked up at him, a bit confused. "Never mind." He said, then he got up and went into the bathroom to change.

When Ultimate Evil came out, Elaine was sitting by the window sill and admiring the palace garden. When she noticed him come out, she pointed at the garden. "May I go out there?" She asked, her voice a little quiet. Ultimate Evil smiled and nodded. "Think you can get there on your own?" He asked. Elaine thought a little bit, then nodded. He went to leave the room, but Elaine grabbed his arm. Ultimate Evil turned around, a bit confused. Elaine drew back, realizing what she had done. She looked steadily at the ground. "Oh, I'm sorry. You can go…" She mumbled. Ultimate Evil realized this was his chance. He simply walked toward her and hugged her. She stiffened a bit, but hugged him back. He couldn't help but smile. The girl was starting to learn to like him. Little did he know that wouldn't last long.

Ultimate Evil was sitting on his throne minding his own business when he heard it. it was loud, and it echoed a lot, making it louder. Ultimate Evil knew it right away; it was Elaine's scream. His head shot up and he looked out the window. Sure enough there was Elaine on the balcony where he had left her, but she was being attacked by hell hounds. Ultimate Evil gulped, then stood up. The Hell Hounds immediately looked his way for a few seconds, then tackled Elaine. Elaine was screaming and in tears. Ultimate Evil couldn't help it, his eyes turned pure black, ready to strike at any second. But before he could do anything, Elaine sprang to her feet. She attacked the beasts with everything she had, ripping their souls out and valuing them like they were precious to her. Ultimate Evil watched in satisfaction and a little bit of horror as she ate them all alive. He walked over to her once she finished and reached out for her. She jumped back. "No! Get away from me!" Ultimate Evil drew back in alarm and confusion, wondering what he had done wrong. Elaine suddenly burst into tears. "Elaine, I don't understand. What did I—" he started to say, but Elaine cut him off. "Shut up! Just leave me alone!" She cried.

Atem sat down on a bench and started messing around with his fingers. Ultimate Evil appeared sitting next to him, completely confused. "Hm? What's up?" Atem asked. "Uh—you have to promise not to tell anyone." Ultimate Evil replied. Atem nodded. "You have my word." Ultimate Evil explained about Elaine and the attack. Atem stared at him. "So, you found a girl you liked, but she got attacked and now for some reason she hates you?" Ultimate Evil looked down and sighed. "Sadly, yes." He barely mumbled. Atem tilted his head. "Any way I can help?" He asked. Ultimate Evil shook his head. "At this point, no." He said sadly. "I have to get back to the palace…see you around?" He said. Atem nodded. "See you around!"

The rest of the week was a disaster. Elaine would always disappear and come back late that night. She wanted nothing to do with Ultimate Evil or what he was doing. Wednesday and Thursday were exactly the same and so was Friday….morning. Ultimate Evil would wake up to a cleaner room, but no Elaine. He'd do what he needed to do without seeing the girl, and when he came back to his room, she wouldn't be there, but she had made food for him. She would always come back when he was trying to sleep. Ultimate Evil thought this would happen on Friday, too, but it didn't. Everything was like it had been, until that night when he returned to his room. Elaine was sitting obediently on his bed. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be back….you know, later?" Elaine tilted her head. "No…I just decided to come back early." She responded. Ultimate Evil nodded, then went to go grab something to eat. Once he ate, he sat down on the bed. _**I'm going to lose her tomorrow…**_ he thought. Elaine suddenly sat behind him and started rubbing his back. "What are you—" He started to say, but Elaine cut him off. "Shh…I've noticed. You're too stressed out. Calm yourself, everything will be ok." She spoke calmly into his ear. He couldn't help but relax. This felt nice, anyways. He caught her smiling, and felt himself blush a bit. Elaine kissed his cheek, which made him blush harder. "Wh-Why are you acting like this?" He asked. She stopped rubbing his back and laid him down. "I….I haven't been the best of people, so I'm making it up to you." She started kissing around his neck, looking for his sensitive spot. He made a small noise when she got to it. He felt a smile cross her lips as she started to suck gently on his sensitive spot. He moaned a little. _**Why is she making me feel like this? It doesn't make any sense whatsoever!**_ He thought. She moaned back in response and sucked harder, making him moan louder. She suddenly stopped and looked into his eyes. She was panting a little. "Truth…is…I kinda….like you…" she breathed.

Ultimate Evil's heart skipped a beat. _**Did she really just say—**_his thoughts were suddenly cut off. Elaine cupped her hands around his face and pressed her lips against his. He rested his hands on her waist and kissed back. His lips fit perfectly on hers. His mind was being slowly taken over by pure joy. This is exactly what he had been wanting for what felt like an eternity. She pulled away, but kept her hands where they were. "Either I'm dreaming, or something is _so right_ here." He said and chuckled a bit. Elaine laughed a little as well, and he pulled her into another kiss. Her kisses were the best by far. Ultimate Evil couldn't help himself; he pushed his tongue past her lips, making her moan a little. He licked around the inside of her mouth, tasting her and exploring his surroundings. He started playing with Elaine's tongue, making her moan a little louder. He thought about pulling away to compliment her, but her taste was _way_ too good to leave. He moaned and licked more rapidly, enjoying every last bit of her. Her soft tongue against his felt good, and she tasted amazing. He didn't want this to end at all. But eventually she pulled away and pushed his gold bangs out of his face. "Getting a little excited, are we?" she laughed a little. "What can I say? You taste good, and the way you kiss is close to irresistible." Elaine blushed a little. Ultimate Evil looked down, a bit embarrassed. "Huh? What is it?" Elaine asked. "It's just that….I want to do more than just kiss you." He kept his gaze steady on Elaine's legs, not making eye contact. Even so, he could tell Elaine had blushed harder. "I know. It's stupid of me to think about such things when I kinda just had my first kiss with you a few minutes ago." He said. Elaine laid next to him, catching his attention. "How bad….how bad do you want this?" She asked. "Uh—um…er…just drop it, it—it's really stupid of me to even think about it." Ultimate Evil looked away from her and swallowed hard. "Look, Ultimate Evil, I'm giving you an opportunity here." She said. "So, if you want it, then go ahead. Strip me down, I don't care as long as it's you."

As soon as the words were out of Elaine's mouth, Ultimate Evil lost it. His lips crashed against hers as he let his hands freely roam her body without control, desperately grabbing at her clothes in attempt to take them off. His breathing quickened. _**You have to control yourself, damn it! **_he mentally told himself, but he couldn't. The adrenaline was too much for him, so Elaine had to come in and help. She nudged him to get off of her, and he did. "Two words." She said. "Self. Control." Ultimate Evil looked away in shame. Elaine slid her hands up his shirt. "Elaine!" He cried. She succeeded in pulling his shirt off and started kissing down his chest, making him more worried (and a little more desprate) the farther down she got. She slid her hands down the pants he was wearing and dragged those down, too. Ultimate Evil knew exactly what she'd do next, and started freaking out. After succeeding in taking the rest of his clothing off, she ran her lips down his member. "Elaine! What in the world do you think you're doing?!" Elaine smirked. "Punishing you for your lack of self control. Don't worry, you'll get your turn. Just not now." She ran back up his member with her tongue, making him moan a little loudly. He parted his legs for her. He was desperate by now, desire and eagerness for pleasure creeping up inside him. He wanted her to pleasure him more than anything in the world right now, yet for some reason, he still wanted to hide it.

After licking his member a few more times, Elaine finally closed her mouth around it and started sucking gently. Ultimate Evil couldn't hold it in any longer. "Elaine!" he cried out in pleasure. Hearing him scream her name, Elaine moaned and sucked harder, swirling her tongue around his member. This was it. This was exactly what he wanted, his brain just wouldn't let him process it yet. Elaine started licking harder, faster, and more rapidly, making him scream her name again. Her tongue hit something in his member that made Ultimate Evil relax and start panting. "Keep….doing….that…" He breathed. Elaine smirked and pulled away. "Why should I?" She asked, wanting to hear him admit that he liked the pleasure she was giving him. "cause it feels good, damn it! keep at it!" Elaine smiled despite his attitude, and continued what she was doing. But she was purposely ignoring the spot that had set him off. She pulled away a few minutes later and said, "I think you've been patient long enough." She closed her mouth around his member again and started sucking harder than ever. Then she began licking the one spot that had set him off. He moaned loudly and started panting heavily. Elaine licked more rapidly, forcing another cry of pleasure out of him. She finally stopped and took her top and bra off as if no one was around. "Now you may finish this off and have your turn." She said. He grabbed her wrists and pulled her next to him, then slowly dragged her skirt down in attempt to drive her crazy. So far, it was working, Elaine was getting twitchy, impatient, desperate, and most importantly, Eager. Once her skirt was off, she did the same thing with the rest of her clothing. He smiled down at her. She was getting really desperate and eager, waiting restlessly for him. "Soon." He whispered into her ear. Then, starting at her neck, he began to slowly lick down her body. She moaned. When he got to her hips, he noticed her fists were clenched. _**Perfect.**_ He thought. _**She wants me to pleasure her now. Mission accomplished.**_ He got to the space between her legs and stopped. Elaine let out a relieved sigh. _**Don't try to hide it, Lanie.**_ He thought again. He kissed around her legs, then started kissing towards her moist petals. He gave it a lick, which made her cry out in pleasure. He grabbed he ankles and spread her legs apart, giving his tongue full access to her region. He licked and swirled his tongue around, forcing a loud moan out of her. He kept at it, and caused Elaine to rock her hips. He held her hips still, leaving her completely at his mercy.

Ultimate Evil suddenly stopped, moved up, and forced his load into her, breaking her wall in one quick thrust. "Ahh!" Elaine cried. He continued, moving in and out of her and breathing heavily into her neck. "mmm…Elaine…" He groaned, thrusting harder and picking up the pace. After a few minutes of that, he got off and held her in his arms, smiling. And eventually, the two fell asleep together.

_How'd you like it? I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh…So, yeah, not bad for my first lemon, eh? This is a one shot, so I won't be making anything else on this. Um….yeah….toodles!_


End file.
